Anything Could Happen
by ForeverFlowering1219
Summary: Olivia had never thought that her chance to become a mother would come so late in life but now that it's happend she finds herself confused and drawn into the arms of some one else. What could come of their relationship? Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in L and O: SVU because if I did many of them would have gone gay years ago. Happy reading.:)
1. Chapter 1

Anything Could Happen

Olivia IS pregnant but Bryan is hardly ever there. What happens when she confides in Amanda for a little companionship?

The idea of children had been one that Olivia had learned to live without. She had tried adoptions, countless tests, home remedies... nothing so the moment she found out she was pregnant with her boyfriend, Bryan's, baby She was again forced to face the idea of motherhood. After leaving her therapists office, the particular news still fresh in her mind, she thought of only one person she wanted to talk to most; However, due to his current work situation Bryan would be undercover and therefore unreachable for months. She simply wondered around the city taking in the many sites that New York had to offer and imagining what it would be like to finally become a mother. She smiles to herself. Before long she notices the sky begin to darken and the sun disapear and once she realizes where she is she decides to stop in on her fellow work mate. She nocks quietly on the dark wood door of her detective's apartment and doesn't have to wait long before she is greeted by the ever radiant blonde.

"Liv?" She answers pulling her cardigen around her. "Is everything ok?" She asks in her thick southern drawl.

"Yeah everythings fine Rollins I was just in the neighborhood and I figured I'd stop by and say hi." Liv says giving her a small smile.

"Well come on in." Rollins says moving aside to let the brunette enter. "Sorry about the mess. I haven't really had much time to clean in the past week. You know with all that's been going on." The older detective, or should I say newly recruited sergeant nods in understanding. "Do you want a beer?" She asks gesturing her to sit.

"Actually I don't think that's a good idea." Olivia says nervously looking into her lap.

"Ok." Rollins answers suspiciously, sitting down next to the older brunette. "What's up?"

"Rollins I'm pregnant." She blurts. Amanda's eyes widen as she tries to think of what to say.

"Congratulations. Have you told Bryan?" She finally manages to reply. Olivia looks sadly into her eyes.

"He's been undercover for the past 3 weeks. I'v been trying to get ahold of him to tell him the news but he's been damn near unreachable."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Amanda says soothingly rubbing her shoulder. "It'll be ok."

"It's not that I ever thought it wouldn't be." Liv whispers as her eyes begin to water. "I just had gotten used to the idea that kids would never be in my future and now that it's finally happened I'm scared." She swipes quickly at her tears. "And to top it off Bryan is never home, I'm lucky if I get to see him twice a week with both of our schedules. I just dont want to do this on my own if I don't have to." She admits. "Before I had Elliot and he would have done anything to help but now..."

"Liv sweety that's not true." Rollins says rubbing her shoulder. "You have me and Fin and Amaro. We're here for you. Anything you need don't hesitate to ask." Olivia nods. With her biological clock ticking heavily in her ears she can only think of all the things that could go wrong.

"How about you stay with me tonight?" Rollins suggests. "I don't want you to be alone so you take the bed and I'll be out on the couch. That sound ok?" She asks gently.

"I wouldn't want to put you out." She responds easily.

"You wouldn't be." She smiles. "In fact Franny and I would love the company."

"Amanda are you sure?"

"Of course." She answers standing. "Now come on the bedroom is back this way and if you'd like to take a shower I think I have some sweats you can fit although the shirt may be a little tight." Olivia laughs. "See there's that gorgous smile I like to see." She says before turning on the light in her room and shooing Franny from the bed.

"Thanks for understanding." Olivia answers. kneeling and rubbing Franny behind the ears.

"No problem." She answers watching the brunette play with the canine. She takes in the thick curves and olive tone of the older and when she looks up to meet her eye she feels a dark blush creeping up her cheeks. She looks away in embarrassment and goes over to her drawer, removing something for Olivia to change into.

"I'll go change." Olivia says quietly standing and taking the offered clothes. They share a heated stare before Liv ducks into the bathroom. Once Rollins hears the shower start she lets out a relieved sigh.

"This is going to be hard." she whispers quietly to herself, following the dog into the living room. Amanda Rollins was a woman of many secrets. There were a lot of things about her life that she prefered to keep a secret, especially her sexual preferences. Sure there had been guys in her life the past few years and she had enjoyed what they had to offer but recently she had found herself drawn more into the direction of the older brunette since she began with the squad a few years back. Olivia had helped her through memories of her former boss and had even been there when everything happened with her sister, it was hard for her not to develop feelings. She doubted that Olivia knew of her feelings and she did the best she could not to show them but there had been close calls, she had been caught watching her in the squad room, been a little closer than appropriate, nothing serious though. She had been in shock seeing Olivia at her door earlier and when she shared her own feelings it made her feel much closer to the older woman.

"You ok?" She hears from the side if the room. When she looks over she is greeted by one of the most graciously beautiful creatures on God's green earth. Though she is in simply sweats and a slightly small t-shirt Amanda can't take her eyes off of her.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asks her as she comes over to sit next to her on the sofa. The dog lays by their feet. She laughs.

"Maybe five minutes." She answers honestly.

"I guess I must have zoned." She pushes a stray hair behind her ear. "You hungry?" She questions. Liv shakes her head.

"Not really."

"Ok." Amanda nods in understanding. They watch T.V., both happy with the others presence and though the prospect of eventually telling Bryan of their expected child still hangs over her head, Olivia manages to relax and enjoy the younger blonde. Neither of them are aware of the newly formed delevopement in their relationship nor what could happen in the near future to bring them closer together, they only live in the new and relish in the idea that anything could happen and love can be found in the most unexpected of places.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia felt herself changing, she didn't know if it would be a good sort of change or the type that involved everything else changing too, but it was happening. The weeks newest case that involved child pornographers and a mother that simply could not handle the stresses of having a child with more needs than the average 8 year old had taken a toll on her and she wanted more than anything to be comforted by nice strong arms... that would not be there. As she sat there alone in her appartment after the court case of baby doe she rested her hand protectively over her belly. _Why would no one come to claim that beautiful baby boy? _ She thought to herself wanting more than anything to pertake in a nice cold beer. A quiet knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts and back to reality. She pushes her short locks behind her ear before checking the peephole.

"Amanda?" She whispers to herself...

Amanda had been out late with the tidings of last weeks case still fresh in her own mind. She could only imagine what had to be going through the minds of those children as they were faced with the adult decisions they were dealt. Really she was looking for any excuse to gamble and that at this point seemed the most logical, so there she sat in some shady back alley joint, $200 in the hole and ready to go further into debt. The exact point where her addiction started was something that Amanda found hard to pin point. Could it have been her sister and all of the extra drama she tended to bring with every visit, the unfortunate memories of her job in Atlanta, or just the job here in New York? She couldn't tell as it all began to blur together and form one large out of control mass that she tried so hard to shake. The meetings helped, when she could get to them, and Fin offered his shoulder but there was something that held her back. She always felt the urge especially after a bad case. No one on her squad knew about her relapse and in all reality they weren't supposed to know about her addiction period but that all came out in a heaping mess. She needed this next hand to be good otherwise she felt a visit from another local lone shark coming on soon. As she sat there praying for some kind of luck she couldn't get her mind off of a certain brunette. _Win this for Olivia._ She thought to herself. As the house showed their cards she was relieved to see that she had won the money it would take to get her out of the hole and therefore saved her from what could be another nightmare. She happily cashed out and grabbed her coat on the way out of the door. She wraps her jacket tightly around her as the cold night air chills her to the bone. It had been a week since she last spoke to Olivia on the subject of the baby but she could tell in her friends eyes that it was definitely getting to her. She tried to have a talk with her that day in the squad room but Olivia easily brushed away her questions which only made her want to talk to her more and before she knew it she was stopping in front of the older brunettes door.

"Hey." She says quietly as the brunettes gives her a look of surprise.

"Is everything ok?" She questions the blonde, much like she had the previous week, as she moves aside to let her in.

"I've been meaning to ask you the same." She smiles sheepishly moving further into the apartment.

"Oh." The older responds casually. "Would you like something to drink?" She asks gesturing her to sit. She shakes her head. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" She asks awkwardly sitting on the coffee table.

"Tonight I went and gambled away my entire pay check." She admits quietly staring at the wall behind Olivia's head. The brunette gives a puzzled look.

"Amanda I-"

"And the best excuse I can give as to why is because I clearly haven't learned from my past mistakes or almost losing my badge. I'm hurting myself." She says matter of factly.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Liv asks comfortingly.

"What could I say? It seemed like everyone had enough going on, you know with Cragen leaving, Amaro with Zara, you taking over, I didn't know what to say or when to say it."

"Why not talk to Fin?" Amanda shakes her head passively. "Manda? Talk to me, you're safe here and I wont judge you. You know that."

"You're the only one I really wanted to talk to." She concedes slowly."Liv, there is something else I need to tell you."

"I figured as much." She responds resting her hand over the blonde's as she begins to pick at the stitches of her jeans.

"Olivia I have feelings for you." She murmers. "I know you don't feel that same way but I feel like I need to get this off my chest otherwise it'll only start to eat at me. I don't know when it started or what happened to get me to this point but with everything going on right now I figured it would only help me get it out and it's ok if you don't feel the same way, I know you and Bryan are trying to move forward with your relationship and I don't want to make your life more complicated especially with the baby and all." She says far too quickly for the brunette to keep up with. She continues to stare at the piece of lint she spotted on the carpet beneath her feet.

"Amanda, sweety, look at me." She starts hesitantly. Amanda looks up and blue eyes meet brown. "It's ok." She tucks away a blonde strand.

"I just want to get help." She whispers, relishing in the feeling of the brunettes hand on her cheek.

"And I want to help you but you have to get some professional help too." Olivia responds taking the blondes hand into her own.

"I'm sorry to bring all of this on you right now. I know you have a lot going on right now too."

"No don't feel that way. I'm happy you came to me." She reassures her, wiping away Amanda's tears with her thumb. "You helped me. The least I could do is repay the favor." She smiles softly as she leans into the blonde, placing her lips gently to the youngers. The kiss is soft and caring, it's not one of overwhelming lust or greedieness. The kiss they have is filled with compassion and love that neither of them knew they shared.

"Wow." Amanda says not the slightest bit surprised after breaking the kiss. Olivia nods. "I should go." Amanda says quickly standing.

"Amanda wait." Olivia tries to stop her as she reaches for the door knob. She halts her movements.

"I shouldn't have done that." She says not bothering to turn around.

"I started it though." Olivia pleads not wanting her to leave. Amand shakes her head one last time before exiting the apartment. Olivia doesn't bother chasing after her. She knows that once the blonde's mind is made up there is almost nothing that'll make her change it. She rests her head against the door and relives the simple kiss in her mind. _What about Bryan?_ Her inner voice questions. She slides down to the floor and rests against the wall by the door. _Please don't let her go do something stupid._ "YOU did something stupid." She says aloud to herself. Shaking her head.


	3. Chapter 3

As Amanda left Olivia's apartment, their kiss still lingering on her lips, She didn't know where to go. _I'm sure you have enough money in the bank to go have a little fun. _That evil little voice in her head taunted her. She shakes her head hoping it'll make it go away. _Home. Go home. _She faught against the voice. Making it to her door was a relief and a milestone all in one. She had won, for now, against the voice. The moment she lays down in her bed she pushes away any and evey thought of Olivia as Franny curls up by her feet and attempts to sleep off all of her problems.

Olivia, having the same problems doesn't bother trying to sleep. She sits up all night watching reruns of M.A.S.H and hoping the the young detective is home safe in her bed.

With things going slow at the station, and Fin and Amaro out on a doughnut run Amanda and Olivia are left alone in an awkward silence.

"I'm going to go get a soda out of the vending machine, Rollins do you want anything." She asks looking around her computer to meet Amanda's eyes. She shakes her head softly. "Fair enough." She responds making the short walk into the hallway and returning a short while later. As she sits back at her desk the awkward silence settles over them once again. "I worried about you last night." Olivia says once again breaking the silence.

"You shouldn't have." Amanda speaks to her for the first time since the previous night.

"But I did." She says opening her soda and taking a sip.

"I wanted to go gamble last night," She says regretfully "but I went straight home." Olivia nods.

"I'm glad." She comments giving her a reassuring smile.

"You ever talk to Bryan?" She asks more to remind herself rather than Olivia that she has a boyfriend. Olivia nods.

"Sort of. We texted. I didn't want to tell him the news that way but unfortunately he'll be gone for another four months." She frowns.

"Well what are you going to do?" She questions now far too distracted to finish her forms.

"I told him that I couldn't do this anymore and that when he got back we would have to figure out the living situation." _All that time and money down the drain. You couldn't even make this work for more than a year. _Her inner voice scalds her.

"Liv I am so sorry." Amanda says honestly. She brushes it off with the shake of her head.

"It was going to happen. I just wasn't sure when." She lets out a sad laugh. "The irony."

"What?" The blonde responds looking over to her. She doesn't have a chance to respond before the guys are back and things get a little more hectic when they are called to a rape on the lower East side. They share looks throughout witness interviews but they never have the chance to revisit the subject for the rest of the work day.

"Hey Liv, Rollins, Amaro and I going down to the bar to get a drink with Barba you ladies want to join us?" Fin asks standing next to Nick as they put their jackets on. The women give each other a questioning look. Fin notices. _I wonder what that was about. _He thinks witnessing the exchange.

"Umm actually I think I'm going to have to take a rain check. I have a lot of paper work I need to catch up on." Liv answers first.

"Fair enough." He shrugs. "What about you Rollins? There's a game of pool with your name on it."

"I think I'm going to pass too." She answers.

"Alright but I'm holding you to that game." He winks before following Nick out.

"Any clue what's going on with those two?" Amaro questions as they reach the sidewalk in front of the building.

"I don't know but I say whatever it is we keep out of it." He responds tucking his hands into his pockets.

Back in the squad room Olivia and Amanda are once again left on their own, by choice this time.

"Amanda we have to talk about last night."

"What is there to talk about?" She evades.

"I kissed you."

"Your hormones are raging right now I understand, it wasn't your fault."

"Amanda I did that on purpose." She responds slightly hurt that the blonde can't believe that it's possible she shares her feelings.

"You didn't. Olivia you don't have to pretend you like me out of pity. I'm a big girl I can take rejection." She responds icily, looking back down at the papers scattered on her desk.

"Why wont you let me help you?" Olivia questions finally abandoning her desk and walking over to the young detective's.

"You don't need to be worrying about me, you have a kid on its way that you should be focused on."

"And you think I can't do both?"

"Liv this can't work!" She raises her voice. "We are both too emotionally scared for something like this and I for one don't think it's a good idea for either of us at this point to be doing whatever this is." She continues, softening her voice. "I really think we should figure out our own lives before bringing someone esle in."

"I understand." Liv responds quietly.

"That doesn't mean I don't still like you." She says reaching for her hand. "We need time." The brunette nods sadly.

"Ladies?" Barba calls from the side of the room. Olivia quickly removes her hand from amanda's.

"Barba, I thought the guys were on their way to meet you for drinks." Liv questions putting distance between her and Amanda.

"Yeah they were but unfortunately Sergeant Our victim has been attacked again. The guys are on their way to the crime scene and I assume you two will be going to the hospital to talk to the victim."

"You would be right." Amanda answers standing and pulling on her heavy coat. Liv does the same and within seconds they are both hitting the side walk and getting into Liv's car. _Were they holding hands? _ Barba thinks to himself as he follows close at their heals. _Nah. That's not possible. _He rationalizes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kimberly, can you tell us what happened?" Amanda questions the teenage girl as they sit alone in the hospital room.

"He found me." She says quietly, holding her broken arm in her lap. "I was going up in the elevator to my apartment, it stopped on the floor before mine and there he was." She wipes away the tears as they begin to roll down her cheeks.

"She was supposed to have a uni with her at all times." Olivia responds angrily.

"Liv, they were posted outside in case someone that fit the description went in. We didn't think that he would already be in the building."

"We need to catch this guy." She says shaking her head in disgust. "Kimberly, sweety is there anything else about this man that you can tell us to help identify him? A smell, an accent?" She shakes her head as she visibly begins to shake.

"His face was covered like the first time." She sniffs.

Back at the squad room they are trying yet again to no avail to figure out the culprit.

"This guy is pretty sure of himself if he's confident enough to hit the same girl in the same 24 hour period." Amaro says looking over the list of male tenants and maintenance workers on the board.

"Which means he's ruthless and could escalate quickly." Fin adds.

"There has to be something or someone we're missing. Clearly it's someone she had to have been in contact with before because he knows where she lives and her schedule. Former boyfriend?" Amanda responds pouring her fourth cup of coffee that night. Liv shakes her head.

"She said she didn't recognize him. A stalker maybe? Fin, Amaro what did you guys find at the crime scene?"

"Liv, this guy is a pro. Crime scene was scrubbed clean, not even the victims prints were found." Amaro answers.

"He's done this before." She thinks aloud. "Fin run his M.O. and see if you find anything that matches. Amaro you run the men in the builiding and see if any of them have criminal records." She says waving them both off to go take care of their tasks. "Amanda did Kimberly make it to her aunt's ok?" She asks mentally going over more possible culprits.

" have two uniformed officers outside the Aunt's and one inside." She responds.

"Good." Liv nods rubbing her temples and stretching her back. She loses her balance for half a second and Amanda is quickly by her side wrapping her arm around her waist.

"Liv maybe you should call it a night, me and the guys can handle it." Amanda comments caringly, helping the brunette to a chair.

"I'm fine Rollins I just got a little nauseous." She answers putting her head between her legs.

"When was the last time you ate something?" She asks worried that the older isn't taking the right care of herself and her unborn child.

"I haven't had the chance to really eat anything." She responds, her voice muffled.

"Olivia you have to start eating on the regular, especially when you are carrying a child." Amanda scolds her, knealing on the floor.

"Liv, I got something." Fin calls coming back into the room. "She ok?" He asks rushing to her side.

"Fine." Olivia answers before Rollins has the chance. She sits up. " You found something?" She asks seriously.

"Yeah, the neighbor has a rescord for public indecency and sexual harassment."

"Why didn't this come up the first time?" She asks taking the offered file.

"Looks like he changed his name, the record is from Georgia and they are all recent."

"How about we pay this guy a visit then?" She comments pulling on her jacket.

"Liv, me and Amaro will take this." Fin comments sensing something from the blonde.

"Nonsense. Amanda and I can handle this guy." She comments wrinkling her brow.

"I insist. If this is our guy he wont mind taking out a cop." He responds protectively.

"He's right Liv. I don't feel right putting you in the position. Bryan would never forgive us." Amaro adds coming into the room, his jacket already on.

"Bryan knows I'm a cop." She practically yells. Amanda takes her by the arm and leads her into a near by interigation room. Once inside she turns to face Amanda as she rests into the the door. "What?" She questions becoming more and more ticked at there crap.

"When do you plan on telling the guys you're pregnant and when do you intend on actually acknowledging that there is an actual human growing inside of you that you should be worrying about?"

"Like I'm not doing that?" She responds offended.

"Going after a possibly dangerous perp..." She frowns. "Let me take you home Liv you've been here all day."

"I have a job to do here." She inserts.

"The guys have got this."

"Fine I'll go but only if you go with me." She responds tersly folding her arms over her chest.

"Liv?"

"You've been here just as long as I have, if not longer, I insist that if I go you do too."

"That hardly qualifies as an excuse." She answers. "And if that isn't an order then I will stay." She adds turning to leave the room.

"It's an order." She hears before she can fully leave the room. Rollins looks to the floor.

"With all respect Olivia I don't believe what you are doing here is appropriate."

"I have concerns for one of my detectives so I insist that if I leave you should too for the sake of your own physical well being."

"Fine." She responds icily, pulling the door open and grabbing her jacket from the back of her chair before silently leaving the squad room.

"Liv everything ok?" She hears from Fin as she comes out.

"Yeah." She smiles softly. "You and Amaro take this one, it's about time for me to head in. If it leads no where take the day off tomorrow." She adds gathering her own things and putting on her jacket.

"You got it." Amaro answers from his desk. Both he and Fin share a confused look as she leaves as well. They wait until she is completely out of ear shot before they begin. "Why don't we just ask what's going on?" He asks standing and clipping on his badge and gun.

"Because man I'm telling you, if there is one thing I know about women it's when they have something going on with the other, the last thing you want to do is get them talking about it. They never stop." Fin answers giving Nick the head start to the elevator.

"Well what do you think it could be?" He questions as the doors to the elevator shut in front of them.

"If they want us to know, they'll say something. Until then stay out of it." He responds shaking his head.


End file.
